WO 96/15467 A1 discloses a mechanical mounting system for microoptical elements, in which the respective microoptical element is fitted to a central platform which has at least three legs, which can be attached to the platform, via at least one hinge in each case. The microoptical element can be aligned on the platform by the platform being positioned accurately by adjustment of the at least three legs with e. g. the assistance of manipulation and robot systems. One disadvantage of this mounting system is, inter alia, that the at least three adjustable legs mean that three elements must be positioned relative to one another, so that only relatively complex adjustment is possible by means of this mounting system.